


Inked [Podfic]

by monstrous_eliza (ships_to_sail)



Series: Skin Deep [Podfic] [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Body Modification, Body Worship, M/M, Romantic Filth, Smut, Sonny is always bisexual, ends fluffy, surprise tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/monstrous_eliza
Summary: Stepping through the door, his mouth was already open to launch into his tirade.It stayed open.But not a single noise came out.Carisi stood to the side, locker door open and eyes wide.Shirt open.Shirt off.Mostly.One arm was in its sleeve but the rest of the shirt was hanging from his body. His pale, bare body. The body with more muscle than Rafael has previously imagined, toned and slender from the shallow valley between his pectorals to the deep slant of his hipbones. Ridges of sinew in between that made every word he’d imagined lobbing at Carisi fly from his head.The most shocking image, of course, was the tattoo covering the expanse of his ribcage and curling around his chest.





	Inked [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842329) by [AHumanFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/pseuds/AHumanFemale). 



> Original Author Notes:
> 
> A parallel, mostly unrelated companion piece to Pierced. Part II of the Skin Deep series. More to come!

This is the podficced version of AHumanFemale's  _Inked_ , and bless them for it! 

 

Legth: 26:39 (25MB)

 

Access link: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17fpqnOVPRMKcvX70P1E9zn7U9jx9UTgg)

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Notes:
> 
> I am channeling my angst about tonight's episode into recording porn. You're welcome?
> 
> AHF has promised there's more to come, and I for one cannot wait!


End file.
